A Sweet Sister's Shocking Seduction
by Derek8121
Summary: Team Rocket has always been known for their infamous crinimal activity. Every Rocket is a liar, every Rocket is a thief, and none can be trusted. So what happens when a Rocket falls in love? Seeking a rare Pokemon, one grunt is about to find her answer.


_For as long as Kanto and Johto have known, the infamous group known as "Team Rocket" has been a constant nuisance to the citizens all over the region. Not many know their origins and even fewer know their true motives. All that is known is there notorious thievery and misuse of Pokémon, with each branch being only inches out of the law's grasp. Every Rocket is a thief, every Rocket is a liar, and no Rocket can be ever trusted._

_So what happens when a Rocket falls in love?_

The Viridian forest was much more silent this night; the chirping of Pidgeys a lot quieter than usual. Without plenty of sound to cover her advance, Karen had to be much stealthier than before.

Why was she in this part of Kanto exactly? To prove herself of course! Rumor had it that an unknown breed of Pokémon, one that looked strikingly like a Lucario, was said to be lurking in the forests not far from Viridian City. Few had heard of it and even fewer have ever seen it. It was sheer luck that even she heard about it...

"You're talking crazy Sev! Those Pokémon aren't even native to Kanto!"

"No, I'm being serious, really!"

Karen stopped in the hall as she over heard two Rocket Grunts arguing in a nearby break room. The few times she visited a Rocket Hideout she always seemed to find at least one Grunt arguing about something. It was one reason she felt more comfortable outside.

"I'm telling you, there's a rare Pokémon that looks just like a Lucario in the Viridian Forest!"

The other Grunt just shook his head. "You're crazy... You're just as bad as the others who say there's an all Pokémon Rocket squad running around the Regions."

"But... but that's true! Daren's even seen one of them, a female Lucario!"

"Right, right... and their leader's a Shiny Zubat. In the name of Arceus, you're being crazy. All of you."

Karen listened to the two arguing and wondered if her older brother had actually seen the famous All-Pokémon Rocket Squad. They were almost Legendary in the Rocket ranks, with tales of them rescuing Pokemon from their abusive trainers and setting them free. Could her brother have actually met one of them?

Then again Daren was a storyteller, so there was no real credibility there.

"Speak of the devil," said the Grunt named Sev. "Here's Daren now."

Walking in from a nearby door, his scarf wrapped neatly around his neck, was the aforementioned Daren, a tall young man with bright blue eyes and dark hair. He was a very hansom Rocket, and not at all as devious as the others he worked with. In fact he was hailed as a "thief of the people", stealing only to give back to the needy; a "Robin Hood" of the Pokémon world, so to say.

Of course, actions like these made him both famous and infamous in such an organization as Team Rocket.

"What's all this talk about Rare Pokémon and lies I hear?"

Sev motioned to his friend and tried explaining his story, making sure to include all the details he heard about the supposed "new" Lucario. Daren didn't look very convinced, but still nodded in agreement.

"It's possible, it's possible... After all, in the past few years we've seen so many changes to Pokémon we already have. The Evee family especially has grown more evolutions since its initial discovery, so what's to say other Pokémon can't as well?" He smiled and pointed at a Town Map that hung on the wall. "Only one hundred and fifty one Pokémon are native to these lands, but over _four hundred_ known species exist in the world right now. Who's to say Sev's wrong?"

He shrugged and continued, "Who knows… there might even be _more_ Pokémon out there that we don't know about…"

"Please," countered Sev, "Don't you think those bumbling fools known as Professors would have told us already if there were more than 400 species out there?"

"Four hundred and ninety three, to be exact," replied Daren. "And let's not forget that not even a decade ago we were foolish enough to believe there were only a Hundred and fifty."

"He's right… so maybe the legends are true?" said Sev's friend with a hint of eagerness. "If Team Rocket catches it… why we could finally prove ourselves as being better than those fools in Sinnoh, Team Galactic… just think about it!"

Sev shook his head in disbelief. "You're nuts, all of you. As if The Boss would really by into such a thing…"

"No… but just think if a Rocket _did _catch it? He'd award that Rocket with honor after honor; maybe even make him an Executive!"

"It's a possibility," agreed Daren.

"Enough!" The angry Rocket Grunt slammed his hand onto the table. "Even _if_ a Rocket caught this Rare Pokémon, if it exists at all, I doubt The Boss would even nod his head at such an achievement!"

Daren smiled and shook his head. "Now you're just being cynical of our leader. I know that if I caught it, it would be a stunning achievement."

"Yeah… you'd be like a hero to all the other Rockets" said Sev's friend with a hint of admiration.

This was all that Karen could stand as she finally continued walking. It was always about her Brother, day after day. Even the other Rockets would compare him to_ her_… it was sickening! She was just tired of all the comparisons.

She stopped suddenly when an idea fired through her mind.

Of course… she could look for the Rare Pokémon and catch it herself! It was perfect! She smiled to herself as she could just see the look on her brother's face, a look of shock and awe as she presented to him and The Boss a new Pokémon species.

It was settled then; she'd embark to Viridian City tomorrow and look for the Pokémon in the forest. Oh she couldn't wait…

It sounded like a good idea in theory, but like past ideas, it was not so easy in reality. Nearly the whole day her and her two Pokémon had searched high and low throughout the forest, looking for any signs of the rare Lucario. So far she had seen none.

The only signs of life she'd encountered were a few bug Pokémon and some Bug Catchers, but her Growlithe, Fury, quickly took care of them. Just how long would she be searching?

Then, as if her silent prayers had been answered so saw a peculiar sight in the dark forest: a lone cabin in the woods, flickers of light emanating from behind it's shaded windows.

A power outage maybe?

No, the flashes looked too concentrated to be anything normal. It had to be the work of an Electric-type Pokémon. Wait… hadn't that Rocket Grunt said the rare Lucario was an Electric-type? This could be him!

However, it could very well be a mischievous Pikachu, as the small electric mouse Pokémon was often seen in these parts. But this was her only lead… the least she could do was give it a shot.

She quietly made her approach, remembering her skills learned from the classes taught by the Rocket teachers. Without much sound to mask her approach, she'd have to rely on her own stealth and natural instincts to prevail.

The young Rocket snuck around to the back of the cabin, eyes and ears open for anything that could give her away. The sound of movement from inside the cabin made her freeze in place. Had she been discovered? No… it went silent again.

Whoever, or whatever, was inside the cabin was probably just moving around for some other reason… hopefully.

Karen looked around for a possible area of entry where she could sneak in. The windows looked secure and locked from the inside so that only left the door. Easy enough; all she had to do was pick the lock and then she'd be golden. Her brother had taught her the handy skill when they were young and she'd slowly become a master of it.

Reaching into her bag located at the small of her back, she pulled out a small lock-picking kit and went to work on the back door, carefully and quietly fumbling with it, listening for the familiar clicks of the tumblers sliding into place.

Seconds felt like hours as she slowly started cracking it. She panicked when she heard more movement from inside, but after a short pause it quieted back down and she continued.

After a few agonizing minutes she finally had it! She smiled to herself as the lock clicked and she slowly turned the knob and opened the door. The first thing she came face to face with was the stomach of a yellow and black Pokémon, paws on its hips. She froze and glanced upward into the eyes of the odd-colored Pokémon, who indeed looked like a Lucario; and a very mad one at that.

_Ah… crap._

Zhang was surprised at first when he heard someone outside. At first he thought it was just a wandering Pokémon, but when it approached the back door he thought otherwise. As the lock started to be picked, he knew it had to be an intruder.

The Electric-type Lucario was tasked by his friend Krad to watch over his cabin home while he and his girlfriend took a trip to Sinnoh with his other Pokémon. Zhang had agreed as he really didn't have anything else to do. Plus it's not like he'd need to raid Krad's kitchen as his only real means of sustenance was the occasional "plug-in" to a nearby electrical outlet to feed. So when the Lucario sensed a presence trying to break in, he became fully alert. He was not about to let a thief get away with stealing any of his friend's prized possessions.

He stood and silently creeped to the doorway, standing and waiting for the intruder to enter; whoever it was, they'd get a nasty shock when they'd open that door.

His ear twitched as he heard the lock give and the doorknob turn to finally open. What he saw surprised him at first, a young girl in a Team Rocket uniform, crouched low as she opened the door. She looked up in fear at the Lucario, realizing she'd been caught.

Paws on his hips, Zhang merely stood his ground, eyes narrowed at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" he said, having long mastered human speech.

"Um…" replied the thief girl in a timid tone, "Just, dropping in to say hi?"

"Yeah, sure," Zhang said with a hint of sarcasm. He had to admit, the young girl's voice was a surprise to him, as was her appearance. If not for the Rocket Uniform he wouldn't have suspected her to be a thief.

The girl slowly stood, smiling awkwardly. "Guess you caught me."

She slowly started walking backwards, arms raised. Zhang raised an eyebrow and followed after her, curious to know if she was running away or something else. Just then he ears picked up the sound of movement nearby.

"Now!"

Zhang barely leapt away as a Flamethrower attack blasted right past him from behind a nearby bush. Walking out of it to stand next to the girl was a Growlithe who quickly went into an attack stance.

"Damn," the girl cursed, "That was so close."

The Lucario quickly recovered, charging his body with Electricity for his attack. Whoever this girl was, she was looking for a fight. As the Growlithe let out another Flamethrower he quickly dodged, sending back a quick jolt of electricity from his palm. The Growlithe dodged the Thundershock and let out a Roar, probably hoping to scare him off. He ignored the harmless sound and charged again for his next attack.

Then suddenly, the ground beneath him shook. He blinked and looked at his feet just as a Mightyena burst from the ground, slamming into him. The dig attack was Super Effective as he flew backwards in pain. He hadn't realized it, but in the confusion the girl had released her second Pokémon.

A two against one battle… typical Rocket tactics.

He grunted in pain as he got up, only to get tackled by the Growlithe. He growled and let out a blast of Thunder, shocking the Pokémon away from him. He then looked around for the Mightyenea, ready to attack it next.

It was nowhere to be found. Confused, he looked around again, charging his body. He saw the hole dug by the Pokémon too late as it burst from the ground below him again and struck him dead on.

Zhang was in trouble… two Super Effective hits and he already felt weak. He slumped to the ground, panting as he watched the girl approach. She knew he was defeated.

"Good job Night," she said as she petted the Mightyena. "You too Fury," she said looking at the Growlithe.

She stood a few feet away from the weak Lucario and smirked at him. "Do you know why I came here?" When he shook his head she responded with glee, "I heard about a rare Lucario that could use electric attacks living in the Viridian Forest. Looks like fate brought me to you."

His ears lowered as he realized that he was the target all along. He watched her as she reached into her bag. His eyes widened a bit as he saw it was a Master Ball.

"I've always wondered when I was going to use this," she said, aiming it. "And now you're mine!"

She threw the ball and Zhang braced himself for the instant capture that was about to happen… except it didn't happen.

The ball merely bounced harmlessly off his head and rolled across the ground. Both stared at it a moment.

"Wha… it was a dud?" the girl named Karen screamed in frustration. "Damnit! That guy conned me!"

Zhang merely watched in confusion as the girl sighed and pulled out another Pokéball. She muttered to herself and threw it. Like clockwork the ball struck Zhang lightly and "captured" him. Too weak to fight it, he simply relaxed his body as he became trapped inside the small sphere.

Karen watched as the ball shook only once and soon blinked as it confirmed a capture. She grinned and jumped for joy, totally not expecting that capturing the rare Lucario would be this easy.

"Yes, yes, YES! I can already see the look on Daren's face!"

She smiled and recalled her two other Pokémon, walking over to her new capture. She noticed that the ball she threw was a Friend Ball, but she shrugged it off. At least he wouldn't attack her now. She picked it up and pressed the release button, watching as it opened in a flash of light.

Sitting in front of her, a bit confused, was the Lucario she caught only moments ago. She smiled softly at him, showing her more friendly side.

"Hi there."

The Lucario blinked and looked up at her, tilting his head.

"Here, let me heal you up now," Karen said as she pulled out a Super Potion. She kneeled next to him and began spraying his injuries. The Pokémon just watched her curiously, possibly wondering why she was being so friendly all of a sudden.

"My name is Karen, by the way. Do you have a name?"

"Zhang" he replied after a short pause.

"You can talk too… wow, you're just amazing, Zhang!"

He gave a light blush at the flattering remark. Her entire mood suddenly changed, as if she had completely forgotten the earlier Pokémon battle and acted as if they'd just met under more friendly terms.

She stood and extended a hand to him. "Come on. I'll show you where I'm staying."

Confused, Zhang extended his paw and let her help him up. Being a little taller than most Lucarios, he realized he wasn't much shorter than her. She didn't seem to notice and just smiled, walking into the woods.

"Follow me!"

Shrugging, and feeling that he had to obey his new mistress, he followed. As they walked he caught a glimpse of the ball he caught her with and wondered why she didn't just keep him inside. Didn't people who caught Pokémon normally keep them in their balls to make sure they didn't escape? It all confused the poor Lucario.

As he followed her, he realized he'd been staring at her rear nearly the entire time. Blushing he glanced away, unsure as to why his eyes were fixed where they were.

Karen hadn't noticed and after awhile of walking, arrived at the small camp she made. It consisted of a large tent and a fire pit.

She walked over to the tent and unzipped it, pulling out a small backpack. "You hungry, Zhang?"

His ears perked up and he shook his head, having already "fed" while inside the cabin. She pulled out a granola bar and opened it up as she headed to the fire pit. She started a small, adequate fire and sat down, motioning for Zhang to join her. He cautiously approached, not sure what to think, and sat next to her.

They remained silent for awhile until Karen strung up a small conversation. The two ended up chatting back and forth for a few minutes until she sat up and stretched.

"I'm going to go change. You wait out here, and no peeking," she added with a wink. As she headed to the tent Zhang raised an eyebrow. He could have sworn she was almost being coy with that remark.

Watching as she went into the tent and turned on a lantern, he blushed and couldn't stop but stare as he watched her silhouette strip.

_Fffffuuuuuck… _he thought as he squirmed a bit. _Is she doing that on purpose?_

Zhang watched as she ran her hands slowly over her body and whined a little as he felt his cock starting to slip from its sheath. He'd never felt attracted to a human before, but he was certainly getting turned on by her little "strip show".

He looked around and silently crept behind a nearby tree, determined to relieve his pressure before she came back. As he sat down and began to paw himself off he heard her voice and froze.

_Shit…_

Karen couldn't figure out what had come over her. When she was talking to her newly caught Lucario, she felt oddly attracted to him. The way he talked, the slight movements he would make, even the shape of his body.

True, she had never had a boyfriend before, and her previous sexual encounters had been… questionable, at best, but was she honestly attracted to this Lucario?

The taboo was an odd turn on for her, and she had to make an excuse before she was caught. She told him she was going to change and with a wink that surprised even her, she headed to her tent. As she sat inside the large enclosure, she wondered a bit more.

Turning on a light she began to undress, but paused a moment, noticing her shadow on the side of the tent. He'd be almost able to see her undressing. The realization turned her on even more, adding to her confusion.

_Why was this happening? Arceus above… had it really been that long since she had sex?_

She continued undressing and found herself acting as if she were performing a strip tease, moving her body ever so suggestively. She even ran her hands over her body, biting her lip as she could just feel Zhang's eyes on her silhouette.

Shaking her head, she snapped out of her erotic daze and finally remembered what she came into her tent to do in the first place. Then a thought crossed her mind…

What if… just maybe, she could convince Zhang to "service" her needs?

It was crazy, taboo even… but the need that suddenly started burning inside her told her it was better than nothing.

Finally deciding what to do, she put on a loose white shirt and one of her spare skirts, a short one made of a soft fabric that was easily ruffled by the wind. Blushing a bit, she decided to be daring and not wear a bra or underwear. If she was really going to go through with this than she'd best be prepared.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the tent and called out his name. Surprisingly he wasn't near the fire as before. She looked around and called his name again, only to see his paw wave at her from behind a tree. She looked in confusion and started walking over.

"You alright, Zhang?"

"Yeah… yeah I'm okay"

She sat next to him, noticing his tail was covering his lap in a strategic way. Obviously he was covering up something from her. She almost grew excited knowing that she was turning him on and she felt herself grow hot.

Masking her desire, she smiled sweetly and moved closer. "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded, not sure as to what she was upto. He suddenly stiffened as he felt her hand rest on his leg.

"You're the first Lucario I've actually seen up close, you know that?"

"Really?" he said, trying to stay calm.

"Yeah…" she ran her hand along his thigh, noticing him tense up.

"What… what're you doing?" he said in a voice just barely above a whisper.

"Do you know that I really like canines?"

Her hand slowly slid under his tail and between his legs, her fingers just barely touching his sheath. He let out a small gasp, his cock growing hard almost instantly.

"D-do you now?"

She nodded and moved even closer, her hand starting to touch his now fully erect canine cock. "Yes…"

By now he could smell her arousal and his natural instincts started taking over. He'd never had a mate before and in the past had been rather unsuccessful with females. Smelling this girl's arousal and noticing her blatant advances to him just set something off inside him, like a light switch turning on.

In a flash he lunged at her, spinning her around till she was on all fours and pinning her arms down on the ground with one paw, the other resting just above her rear. She let out a surprised gasp, amazed at how fast he moved.

"So you like canines, 'ey?" he ran his paw over her ass slowly and she bit her lip, nodding slowly.

He couldn't stop himself if he tried, his mating instinct growing stronger as he lifted her skirt and saw her exposed heat, already wet with arousal.

"You naughty girl…" he said, giving her rear a light swat. She let out a surprised noise at the action and glanced back at him as he stared at her. She could just barely see his cock positioned only inches away from her rear and she shuddered, knowing what was about to come next.

"Zhang… mount me… please…"

The Lucario glanced at her and without wasting a moment placed his paws on either side of her waist, wrapping them around her as he did what she asked, moving into position. With one swift movement he mounted her, thrusting his aching canine cock deep into her wet passage.

She let out a gasping moan, arching her back as she felt his quick and forceful entry. She could tell how badly he wanted to take her and it only aroused her even more. Holding onto her he began humping her at a steady pace, letting out soft grunts as his hips slammed against her ass.

_A-… Arceus above…_ he moaned in his mind, the feel of her slick heat around his cock a mix of pleasure he'd never felt before. He could already feel himself speeding up as she moaned loudly, obviously enjoying his heated assault.

"Nnn! Y-yes… Zhang!" she cried out, dragging her nails across the ground. She lowered her body so he could thrust deeper and her shirt slid down to pool around her neck, exposing her bouncing breasts.

Zhang took advantage of this by groping one with his paw as he thrusted deeper, humping her faster and with more force. With each thrust he'd let out a canine grunt until he himself was growling and moaning with pleasure.

Karen moaned louder at the sensations she was feeling, each thrust driving her mad. She spread her legs a little more and even moved her hips in time with his thrusts. She was totally lost in his mating frenzy and loving every minute of it. Soon she could feel herself growing ever closer to that familiar peak of pleasure known as a climax. She moaned and urged Zhang to give her more, the Lucario eagerly obliging as he two could feel his release nearing. His knot had already swelled and his urge to thrust it deep inside her built with each swift movement.

"Ahh… Z-Zhang…" Karen moaned out, feeling his knot slamming against her wet heat, "Knot me… please!"

Not even giving it a second thought, Zhang sped up his pace until he could feel her tighten up around him and thrusted his knot into her, grunting loudly as he felt her hot, slick walls gripping his massive knot as he came inside her, each pulse a powerful release.

Karen cried out loudly, moaning as her climax threw her over the edge. She could swear the climaxed again as she felt Zhang knot her, feeling his hot cum pouring inside her. Her whole body shook with pleasure at the wonderful sensation, the feeling of being filled so perfectly.

She let out a pleasure filled groan as her body shook once more, panting as much as he did. Zhang meanwhile slumped onto of her body, his paws wrapped around her, nuzzling her in a state of pleasure drunken bliss.

"Mmm... Zhang…" she moaned softly, "Your knot feels so good inside me…"

She wiggled her hips slightly to emphasize and he groaned a little.

"Nnn…" the Lucario nuzzled her affectionately, nipping at her neck and causing her to giggle a bit. The bonding feeling that came with his instincts started taking over, and he suddenly realized that she was the really the first female he'd ever been with. By the name of Arceus, he wondered just how attached he was getting with her.

As time went by they stayed cuddled close together until his knot had worn off and he could slide out of her easily. Karen gasped as she felt him leave her body and felt a strange ache… as if she wanted more.

She slowly got up, adjusting her skirt and leaned against a tree for balance. Her body was still woozy from the intense pleasure-fest she had just experienced moments ago. Zhang stood beside her, his paws holding her to help keep her balance. She smiled and the two walked to her tent, staying close as they did.

When they eventually arrived back she invited him inside, not wanting to be far from her new canine lover. She stretched out on the bed and glanced at him, noticing that he was looking her over again. She just smiled and removed her shirt, lying back on the bed as she motioned for him to come closer. She saw that hunger that was still in his eyes, and she was betting he could see it in hers as well.

Zhang followed suit, moving closer as she removed her skirt. She reached out and pulled him closer, bringing her lips against his muzzle for a kiss.

"You're a real cutie, you know that?" she said smiling softly at him. He blushed in return, glancing away. He wasn't used to such flattery, even after what they just did.

Karen slid her hand between his legs and felt his already half-unsheathed member. "Touch me Zhang… Please…"

The lustful Lucario wasted no time and nuzzled her breasts, his paw reaching up to grope one as he licked at the other. Karen gave a soft moan in response as she began stroking his cock, feeling it grow and harden in her palm. In return, Zhang moved his tail so it brushed against her moist entrance, enticing more moans from the excited female.

"Mmm! Zhang!" she cried out, arching her back as he continued assaulting her breasts and her aching core.

After a few minutes of extended foreplay, Karen couldn't stand waiting anymore. She laid back and spread her legs, looking at Zhang with anticipation. He simply smiled and moved into place, placing another kiss on her lips as he slid inside her again.

Letting out another loud moan as she felt herself being filled again, Karen wrapped her legs around Zhang's waist and moved in time with his thrusts, losing herself again to the Pokémon's lust.

Both continued for hours until finally they were both satiated, the tired lovers cuddled together under the covers of a blanket. The Lucario nuzzled his new mistress with satisfaction, earning a smile from her.

"Have you been with many females before, Zhang?"

He looked at her a minute than glanced away, blushing. "No…"

"No?" she said surpised. "So you've never had a mate before?"

This time he just shook his head, feeling a bit ashamed at his loneliness. Given his unique appearance and abilities, it was difficult finding females who would approve of him as a mate. Many times he wondered if he may even be gay. If not for today he might have thought it to be true.

This girl was so far the closest thing he'd ever had to a mate. As spontaneous as the sex was, he couldn't help but feel bonded to the human female. He felt he was more to her than just a Pokémon obeying the commands of his human mistress… but what if he was just looking too deep into it?

Giving a soft smile, Karen wrapped her arms around him and placed a kiss on his forehead, as if reading his troubled mind. "Well… then how about I become your mate then?"

Zhang looked at her in surprise, not sure if he heard her right.

"What?"

"How about I become your mate Zhang? Then you wouldn't be alone anymore." She said as she nuzzled him.

Karen couldn't help but ask the Lucario such a shocking question. In the few hours they'd spent together, she slowly fell in love with her hansom and talented canine Pokémon. She could sense the strength in his body when he thrusted into her, yet could see the gentleness in his eyes as he gazed over her naked body in awe and licked at her breasts. She couldn't be certain as to what her brother would think, but at the moment she didn't care. She just smiled and waited for his answer.

He stared a moment, the pause lasting seconds, but feeling like hours… then he smiled, nuzzling her back.

"Yes… Yes, I'd love that."

~End


End file.
